Flippy
Flippy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Flippy is a green, male bear. He wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the weaponized animal regiment (The W.A.R), and he has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo. During the Internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. As Flippy is mostly portrayed to be a child, he would most likely have even more kills than Lumpy (who has 151+ kills in 92 episodes), since he has over 65 kills and has appeared in only 15 episodes so far, if he were to appear in about 15-20 more episodes. Flippy is the only character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode in which he appears (the one exception being Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2), where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him and sometimes himself, believing that he is still in war. While insane, several physical features about him change: his eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early Internet shorts, his teeth simply became crooked. In later episodes when he flips-out he blinks changing his pupils from normal pac-man pupils to round pupils, his irises turn yellow, his voice deepens into an angry growl, and his teeth get sharp; there has even been an instance (Remains to be Seen) where his eyes became small, circular, with a light blue iris. If he is in his evil state, he (along with Lumpy, The Mole,and Cro-Marmot) doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends, he is considered to be one of the most sociable and kindest of characters, when not flipped-out. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly and social before he goes insane, or as many people say, "flipping-out" (thus his name). Additionally, when he "flips-out", he does not remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy Part 1, (and possibly starting from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three attempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of Double Whammy part 2 Flippy finally cures his post tramatic stress disorder, but is killed soon after by a chicken truck. He appears to be good friends with Flaky as they are shown doing activities together like going to the movies, playing hide and seek, and going camping (although Flippy has killed Flaky several times.) This has led some fans to believe that he has a crush on her. He didn't kill her in Party Animal, while she was vulnerable, and Flaky's scream snapped him out of his flipped-out mode in Double Whammy Part 1. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky, but he doesn't puff up like her. He is also good friends with Russell and Disco Bear. Flippy rarely dies in the series. When he does die, his deaths involve vehicles/machinery or explosions. Flippy is also one of the six playable characters in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. He is also one of the most popular characters in the show. He has his own action show called W.A.R. Journal, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. According to the first episode, Flippy was originally not a particularly good soldier. He demonstrated an inability to throw his knife straight while under pressure, killed both of his teammates, hid in the carcass of one of his dead teammates in fear, and accidentally threw a slice of pizza at the enemy commander rather than his knife. He flips out for the very first time when he hides inside his comrade's dead body to not be killed by the Tiger Army. He ended up losing his hands in a fight with the enemy commander, but he was apparently able to reattach them sometime between the events of W.A.R. Journal and the regular Happy Tree Friends series (unless these episodes, like the regular Happy Tree Friends series, revert everything back to original at the start of each new episode). The only episodes that Flippy dies when he appears are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Class Act ('debatable'), Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Without A Hitch. Flippy's Episodes Famous Deaths *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2 *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Without A Hitch Starring Roles *Hide and Seek *This is Your Knife *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin' Burgers *Keepin' it Reel *Remains to be Seen *Party Animal *Double Whammy *Double Whammy Part 2 *Without a Hitch Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) *Class Act *Youtube Live Episode *Easy For You to Sleigh *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Something Fishy (as a drawing on the blackboard) W.A.R. Journal Episodes *Operation: Tiger Bomb Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Veteran - Every regular episode he is in #Nuclear Waste Trucker - "Remains to be Seen" #Carny - "Double Whammy" #Soldier - "W.A.R. Journal" Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: The rocket he is in with Handy and Sniffles crashes into the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (debatable, as it is unknown if he got close enough to the building to be killed) #Remains to be Seen: Kills himself in a truck accident after flipping out, later, revived as a zombie, he is "killed" again when Lumpy stabs him in the eye with a leaf blower causing his head to inflate and Toothy bites his brain causing him to explode. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail of his helicopter, along with Cuddles. #Double Whammy Part 2: Run over by a chicken truck. #Without a Hitch: Splattered by Lumpy's truck after Flaky stabs him in the eye with a glass shard. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed himself, with a large bomb with all the other characters. (debatable) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned, or drowning. #Flippy Attack (Arcade Game): After killing Cuddles with a machine gun, Flippy throws down the gun. The impact against the ground causes the gun to fire, in which the bullet blew off chunks of Flippy's head. #Blood Sample A-: Head explodes when he chews on a stick of dynamite. (Death not seen) #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies in an explosion (Death not seen and debatable) #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #March Madness March 2008 Calendar: Possibly killed by his bomb (debatable) #November Fall Out 2009 Calendar: Dies in an explosion (debatable, death not seen')' #Un-named Wallpaper: Flippy is seen seen holding grendades and sticks of dynamite. It can be assumed he died when they exploded. (Death not seen and Debatable) Injuries #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Wounds and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting cut by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. Seen on Computer and TV #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts and/or Mime (venison), causing him to get a purple rash and swollen lips. His lips are then torn off by the closing iris. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: (before death) Hit by the back of a spiked log when it swings back at him. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Injured throughout his fight with Evil Flippy. #W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: When fighting against the evil tiger general, he gets stabbed in the abdomen and his hands were sliced off leaving them with sharp bones sticking out. #Without A Hitch: (before death) 1. Flies out of the windshield of Flaky's car. 2. Eye is stabbed with a glass shard by Flaky. Number of Kills For more information, see Flippy's Killing Methods *'Cuddles' - 6 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel" along with Flaky, "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2") *'Giggles' - 4 ("This Is Your Knife", "Flippin' Burgers", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Toothy' - 5 ("Hide and Seek", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Keepin' It Reel") *'Petunia' - 4 ("Flippin' Burgers", "Keepin' It Reel", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Nutty' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Sniffles' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Party Animal", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Pop' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Cub' - 1 ("Flippin' Burgers") *'Flaky' - 4 ("Hide and Seek", "This Is Your Knife", "Happy Trails Part 2", "Keepin' It Reel" along with Cuddles) *'The Mole' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Double Whammy Part 1") *'Russell' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Lifty' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh", "Double Whammy Part 2") *'Shifty' - 3 ("Remains to be Seen", "Easy for You to Sleigh", "Double Whammy Part 2") *'Mime' - 4 ("Keepin' It Reel","Party Animal", "Remains to be Seen", "Double Whammy Part 1") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy'- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 7+ (3 from "Flippin' Burgers", 1 from "Class Act", vast number from "Remains to be Seen") *'Others' - 12+ (woodpecker from "Hide and Seek", multiple Evil Flippys from "Double Whammy Part 2" (hallucinations), Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Tiger General, and 8 Tiger Soldiers in "Operation: Tiger Bomb") Additional *Overkill Box Set: Most likely kills every one of the 20 characters, including himself, with a large bomb (with the exception of Cro-Marmot and Splendid possibly). *Third Strike Promo: Kills three ducklings and decapitates Lumpy. *Spring Training Wallpaper: Kills Flaky, Cuddles, and (Debatably) himself with a Grenade. *Un-named Wallpaper: Kills Flaky, Nutty, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Handy, Lumpy, Pop, Cub, and (Debatably) himself with sticks of dynamite and grenades. *Villian VS Hero Wallpaper: Pushes a movie camera fowards, and impales Splendid in the eye. *December 2008 Wallpaper: Kills Petunia or Splendid and puts them in a bag. *HTF Hot Topic T-Shirt: Pours gasoline on Russell, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles, and sets them on fire. *HTF wallpaper: Decapitates Lumpy with a string. *Third Strike Promo: Kills three ducklings and decapitates Lumpy. *Spring Training Wallpaper: Kills Flaky, Cuddles, and (Debatably) himself with a Grenade. *Un-named Wallpaper: Kills Flaky, Nutty, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Handy, Lumpy, Pop, Cub, and (Debatably) himself with sticks of dynamite and grenades. Trivia *According to his uniform he has a rank of a Sergeant. *Whenever Flippy appears, he is usually the character that all or part of the episode revolves around (the only exceptions being Out of Sight, Out of Mime ''(DVD only) and ''Class Act). *In the HTF official website, it states that Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey will appear in the spin-off web show called "Ka-Pow!" They will be accompanied by new characters. Ka-Pow! debuted on September 2nd, 2008. *A majority of Flippy's deaths occur when he's not in his flipped out state with the exception from the episode "Remains to be Seen". *In the W.A.R. Journal episode, Operation: Tiger Bomb, when Flippy experiences posttraumatic stress disorder, his name is spelled "Fliqpy" (the q symbolizing a flipped p to add to the concept of him "flipping".) *In Remains to be Seen, when Flippy flips out, his eyes turn blue instead of yellow like they normally do. His eyes remain that colour until the end of the episode. *He is Toothy's first victim as seen in Remains to be Seen. (As a Zombie) *While Flippy still has his green beret on, he is seen wearing a beige uniform, including pants, only in Ka-Pow! *Even though Flippy doesn't have buckteeth and mitten-like hands in W.A.R. Journal, he still has sets of sharp teeth when he flips out. *A majority of the time Flippy flips out, he is seen with sharp teeth. Back in the early episodes, he had 4 seperate crooked teeth. *Flippy had Pop's voice in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark because Pop was originally written in the episode. Since the writers thought it would be odd that Pop would kill Flaky, they animated Flippy into the episode after the voices were recorded because Aubrey Ankrum voices both characters. As a result of this, this is the only episode where Flippy is not seen flipping out (although he, like the others, was very angry with Flaky). *He has the second or third highest kill count after Lumpy and possibly Splendid. *Flippy's evil side appears to be cannibalistic as seen in Flippin' Burgers when he dipped a French fry in a pool of blood and ate it, in Party Animal he drank a smoothie containing the remains of Mime, (although he wasn't flipped out at the time and probably didn't remember what he did while he was evil), and in Easy For You to Sleigh when he carved Shifty's skin off with a Christmas cookie and took a bite out the part of the blood-covered cookie. However, do note that Flippy's 'meals' are respectively a Rabbit (Cuddles), a Reindeer (Mime), and a Raccoon (Shifty), and, Flippy being a bear, shows it isn't quite as clear cut as first thought. *Most of the time when Flippy dies he dies alongside at least one other character. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark he flies into the sun with Handy, in Class Act he is (debatably) blown up in a school explosion alongside all the other characters (minus Cuddles and possibly Splendid and Cro-Marmot), in Remains to be Seen, he dies in a truck crash along with twelve other characters (and dies again when his brain explodes alongside the rest of the zombies), and in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he is shredded by a helicopter's tail rotor with Cuddles. Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 depicts the first time he died alone. *Flippy is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *So far, a Generic Tree Friend and Lumpy are the only characters to have killed Flippy. *Flippy is one of only two characters who doesn't have any appearance roles. The other is Splendid. *He has killed every major character to date except for Splendid,Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Mr. Pickles. *He is the only main character that did not appear in Wrath of Con. *Flippy is one of the green characters. The other four are Nutty, Lifty and Shifty, and Cro-Marmot. *Despite him being evil in almost every episode he appears in, Splendid has never tried to stop him. *Pop and Evil Flippy have the same voice actor, they both are bears and they both frequently kill other tree friends (though Pop does not do it on purpose and has one common victim: Cub; while Flippy just kills everyone on purpose). *He is one of the four bear main characters along with Disco Bear, Pop, and Cub. *He seems to be fairly wealthy since his house is full of trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a plasma TV, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh. *Although he appears in a fairly low amount of episodes, he appears in all 3 episodes of Thirteen Eyes on me. *Flippy, like Splendid and Cro-Marmot, is usually not hurt by some common things and rarely dies. *Flippy is the only main character who has not yet been killed by Splendid. In fact, they have never met face to face (a common misconception is that they have never been in the same episode, but they were both present in Class Act). *Flippy is one of the six characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, Pop, and debatably Cro-Marmot. *In Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Double Whammy Part 1, he purrs in his sleep. *The only episode, to date, where Flippy has not killed anyone or flipped out is Without A Hitch (as a note, even though he did flip-out in Flaky's imagination, this cannot count because it did not actually happen). *During the TV series, Flippy had never killed Flaky. Despite killing her frequently beforehand, he's starred with her twice, and even had a chance to do so in Double Whammy Part 1. This has continued, so far, past the TV series, as he hasn't killed her in Without A Hitch. *On November 30th, 2009, Mondo Media posted a video on YouTube called Hail Flippy showing all the episodes Flippy has starred in. *Flippy is usually considered the character with the biggest fanbase. *It would appear that Flippy has now cured his PTSD. *In later episodes, an electric guitar riff can be heard in the background as Flippy flips out. *The only episode, to date, where he kills someone on purpose without actually flipping out is Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *In Something Fishy, Flippy cameos as a drawing on the blackboard. *In Kitchen Kringle, Flippy was in a same picture on the wall with both Flaky and Lumpy. *Flippy generally has a very difficult time killing Lumpy, having only caused the moose's death once (which was not shown onscreen). He spends the entirety of Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow trying to kill Lumpy in various ways and failing every time. Gallery File:Flippy.gif|Flippy's internet season 1 intro. File:Flippy_Intro.png|Flippy's internet season 2 intro. File:Flippy_Intro.gif|Flippy's TV season intro. File:Good_and_Evil_Flippy.png|Good and Evil Flippy in W.A.R. Journal. File:Flippy-1-.jpg|The calm before the storm. File:Banzai Flippy.png|Flippy's gone mad! File:Bomb Flippy.jpg|One of the few things Flippy hasn't murdered someone with yet. FLiqPy.jpg|Fliqpy as he appeared in Operation: Tiger Bomb See Also *Evil Flippy *Flippy's Killing Methods Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Ka-Pow!